The Human Fallen Angel
by itachilover08
Summary: This is a dark Harry fic where he has new powers and starts when he is 10. This is my first harry potter fic so please R


The Human Fallen Angel

_Hey people! This is my frist Harry Potter fic and i hope you like it. Joybelle423 from fanfiction.mugglenet is my Beta and helped me with this chapter. Right now I'm still thinking asbout the next chapter but this will have lots of chapters. So without further commetns by the author here is my story!!!!_

_---------------------------------_

Shadows arose from the walls in a dark, silent room that contained only a bed, a desk, a small chair, and, of course, the sleeping occupant of the room. A small boy named Harry Potter lay on the bed in a deep sleep, all but ignorant of the world. The shadows in the room swirled about in an almost solid way, in a way that made you realize they existed; and if you were to reach out a hand to touch them, they would feel almost like smoke. The darkness in the shadows formed into an almost human-like shape, with small wings barely visible. The features that it formed were not etched in place, but they were still there. The Shadow peered about the room and focused its darker-than-black eyes upon the sleeping boy sleeping in the bed. It swirled around him, and forming into a small ball of pure black energy, and floated above his chest. All at once the energy entered the boy and merged with his inner core. Despite all this, the boy slept on as if nothing had occurred. He and was seemingly unchanged.

As Harry Potter slept, his inner core raged with power, struggling to maintain itself. The core's once white colour changed into a wispy black with a gray sheen to it. Harry, however, knew nothing of this change within him and dreamt of a smoke-like figure cradling him and protecting him from the world.

The next day, Harry awoke from the dream feeling safe but slightly saddened though he couldn't figure out why. All he remembered was being held and nothing more. He had a feeling that something important had happened, but he could not figure out why he felt that. _It's so confusing. Ugh, it's probably nothing; I should just forget about it all together._ During the rest of the day, while he was doing various chores set by his Aunt Petunia, he couldn't forget those feelings. Somehow he knew there was significance to his dream, and he wanted to know what it was. He was distracted, and because of it, he managed to break three dishes, ruin his Aunt's prized rose bush, and burn dinner.

Treading up the stairs, Harry had a heavy heart, knowing his uncle would at least be very angry. Sure enough, twenty minutes later he heard a car door slam, the front door open, and then his uncle's thundering footsteps on the stairs.

"BOY!," his Uncle yelled, slamming open the door. "How dare you break my things, ruin my wife's garden, and then ruin my dinner! We give you clothes, food, and a roof over your head, and this is how you repay us?!" Storming over to Harry, he backhanded him, making Harry fall off his bed onto the floor. Vernon gave a few swift kicks to Harry's abdomen and left the room, slamming the door behind him. After hearing the sound of several locks clicking into place, Harry let out a few stubborn tears.

He crawled over to the bed and leaned against it, inspecting the damage. His cheek was burning – he felt sure there would be a bruise there – and his ribs ached with the slightest movement. Harry just lay there for a few minutes reflecting on the day. At last he came to the fuzzy memory of his dream but was no closer to an answer then he had been that morning. _That dream felt so real and kind of comforting. I felt protected by an unknown force and it swelled within me._ Shaking his head, he thought, _it's just a dream and nothing more._ And there on his wood floor he fell into an uneasy sleep filled with mild pain.

Although unknown to Harry, his core once again swelled with power and wrapped itself itself around him, numbing the pain. The same shadow as before stood, this time more ghost-like in appearance, and stared at Harry with its darker-than-black eyes, eyes filled with an aura of sadness. The eyes which held the aura of sadness filled within its depths of black. Smiling a sad smile with its seemingly invisible mouth, it reached out a small hand over the boy's heart. The shadow stayed through the hours of darkness, watching the boy with eyes that contained the sadness of the world.

_--------------------------_

_So what do you think? Please Review! Now i must get off to writting the next chapter! Buhbye_


End file.
